Containers used for transport and storage typically have flat bottoms. When such a container is made of plastic, the flat bottom may not provide adequate strength, support and stability to the container. Particularly, when the container is used to store and transport relatively heavy items, these items exert a load upon the already flat bottom surface, sometimes causing the bottom surface to suffer creep deformation and bow downward over time, thus limiting the life and reusability of the container. This is particularly true when the container is made to stack on a similar container. Under these circumstances, it may be more difficult for the container having a deformed bottom to stack with like containers in a stable manner. When a flat bottom container is inverted and is washed or otherwise exposed to the elements, water and other liquid may also tend to collect on the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,636 issued to Coskery discloses a refuse recycling box having a flat bottom which is separated by flow channels. This flat bottom, like other flat bottom containers, will tend to creep, deform and bow downward under a given load, especially as a long-term consequence.
Thus, there is a need for an improved storage container which is capable of withstanding the loads exerted upon it during transport and storage of objects. The storage container should be robust, durable, and have strength and stability. The container should be able to support loads without great deformation. The container should also be capable of stacking and nesting with like containers. Further, the container should allow for drainage of water and other liquids when in an inverted orientation.